Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse
''Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse ''(oukoku hatsu: i'klips) is an action role-playing game developed and published by Square Enix and Disney for the Wii U, serving as the eighth instalment in the Kingdom Hearts franchise. '' The game was is slated for release on March 19th, 2013 and the first teaser trailer for the game was revealed at E3 on November 4th, 2012. The game is set after the events of the previous Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, it focuses on series protagonists Sora, Riku and Kairi preparing for the initiation of Kairi into commencing in her own of Mark Of Mastery at the training of Master Yen Sid whilest Keyblade wielding King Mickey is out clearing a new legion of enemies called the Erasers who serve under a lead Eraser created out of the broken soul of former Keyblade Master Xehanort, the series antagonist. The Erasers features six classic Disney villains serving as generals of the Eraser Xehanort and Kingdom Hearts II's Twilight Town original character Hayner as a seventh general. The game features once again the use of an alternate seven princesses of heart which can forge the Keyblade Of Heart which unlocks the DTD leading on to Kingdom Hearts itself. The game features new Disney worlds plus characters, the use of a new freeflow combat system and stealth. Gameplay The game like the previous instalment features the Keyblade as the basic primary weapon which upon the upon the completion of the worlds visited bestows the player with different types of Keyblades. There is the newly introduced, exclusive freeflow combat system where the player as the four playable characters: Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey Mouse can attack multiple opponents in a button dependant system as the character reaches a power mode which leads the character to emanate with a powerful surge of light. Sora, Riku and Kairi must visit the worlds accessible through the Lanes Between the same way former Keyblade Wielders Aqua, Terra and Ventus did from Birth by Sleep; by their Keyblade crafts brought out when summoning their keyblade armour. King Mickey however travels to his worlds by the shooting star seen in Birth by Sleep. There are Party Members like in all the previous games; most of which Disney characters with the occasional Final Fantasy to the World Ends With You characters. There is Summon characters which are all Disney and the system of this was featured previously in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. The game features the Pinocchio character Jiminy Cricket keeping Journal tabs for Sora as he travels to his various worlds and meets an assortment of characters. Riku's Journal is seen over by Master Yen Sid who bestowed him with a Journal he never ended up using whilest first training as a Sorcerer for his master. Kairi's diary serves as her chronicles and Mickey's is his Palace Collective, a gift from his love Queen Minnie. The characters collected in the each of the character chronicles allows the player like in the previous games Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Birth by Sleep and Dream Drop Distance read a biography on them and display and view them different angles. Plot Setting The film features a completely new, exclusive original world as the beggining world for the game. The world titled Harbinger's Grove is the world forged out of the remains of the world Land Of Departure from Birth by Sleep which served as the training world for Aqua, Terra and Ventus during their time as Keyblade wielders under the training of Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort. The world contains a bunch of shops and citizens inhabiting it now with several characters from the Fantasia segments working at the remains at the castle which was the home of Aqua, Terra, Master Eraqus and Ventus. The Fantasia inhabitants serve as servants of Master Yen Sid and trainers for Sora and Riku who are sent to Harbinger's Grove by Master Yen Sid to commence in further training so they may train King Mickey in his mission to eliminate the new, incredibly strong threat the Erasers and come to train fellow Keyblade Wielder/ ex Princess Of Heart Kairi. The next accessible world is Traverse Town which Sora and Riku must travel to in order to Train Kairi in place of Master Yen Sid who seems to have been infected by something. After Master Yen Sid turned into an Eraser himself and Traverse Town falls under the control of the Xehanort Eraser and his army Sora, Kairi and Riku set out to meet up with Mickey and fix the nearby worlds which had been brought out of perpetual sleep following the destruction of the Dream Eaters. There are then 13 other appearing worlds in the game following Harbinger's Grove and Traverse Town which are: Kingdom Green based of Walt Disney's ''The Princess & The Pea, Mobius based off Sega Sonic the Hedgehog, ''Deal Plains based off Walt Disney's ''Rumpelstiltskin, ''Stone Castle based off Walt Disney's Sister's Solomon, Theatre Gran Deur based off Walt Disney's ''Nightingale, Ars Arcadium based off Walt Disney's recent feature ''Wreck-It Ralph, ''Olympus Coliseum based off Walt Disney's 1997 classic Hercules which has already appeared in previous Kingdom Hearts games and has the added on Mount Olympus, Wonderland based off Walt Disney's 1951 classic Alice In Wonderland which has appeared in previous KH games and features new Alice In Wonderland characters such as the Dormouse and three of the Little Oysters and Flowers, Never-Land based off Walt Disney's 1953 feature Peter Pan featuring the new area of the Darling Residence and characters such as Nanna The Dog, Ice Terrain based off the New Disney feature ''Frozen, Jesus' Kingdom Base off Patrick Wells' At Jesus Side, ''Elephant Skies based off the 1941 Walt Disney classic Dumbo, Twilight Town a world first appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories and the final world being the Keyblade Graveyard where the Princesses are assembled. Story A new legion of enemies arise, called the Erasers who created out of the last part of Xehanort's fractured soul latching on after his reincarnated bodies' defeat in Dream Drop Distance. The soul itself becomes an entity which forges an army of silvery monsters called the Erasers and he commanding them comes to assemble six Disney villains to aid him and eventually Twilight Town's Hayner. His objective simple, once again attempt to harness control over all worlds through the use of Kingdom Hearts. However like his Heartless Ansem The Seeker Of Darkness he plans to use the hearts of pure lights coming from seven princesses. However unable to use certain maidens with hearts of pure light due to them already being placed in the pods needed to draw out their hearts he comes to discover another alternate seven maidens who can be placed in the pods and forge the Keyblade Of Heart as well as the DTD. Sora, Riku and King Mickey however along with the just being trained Kairi an original Princess Of Heart set out to with their powerful Keyblades Of Light vanquish the Erasers, defeat the recruited Disney Villains, attempt to bring Hayner back to the good side, rescue the seven alternate princesses being taken one by one and destroy Xehanort's Eraser X. Order of Worlds visited The players begin in the HUB world of Harbinger's Grove having been cast there by Master Yen Sid who communicates with them telepathically with their instructions and they come to meet the players from the sleeping world of Traverse Town from the previous game: Dream Drop Distance. #Harbinger's Grove- HUB World #Radiant Garden #Mysterious Tower #Kingdom Green #Deal Plains #Stone Castle #Spinner Palace #Ars Arcadium #Disney Castle #Land Of Oz #Radiant Garden- Revisited #Mysterious Tower- Revisited #Hair Tower #Fate Frolic #Ice Terrain #Neverland #Olympus Coliseum #Elephant Skies #Harbinger's Grove- Revisited #Destiny Islands #Keyblade Graveyard The optional world of 100 Acre Wood is accessible should one attain the pages for the book in Radiant Garden, the pages having been taken and scattered across the other worlds by Erasers. The Seven Alternate Princesses #Princess Annabelle- From The Princess & The Pea - Homeworld: Kingdom Green #Princess Eliza - From Rumpelstiltskin - Homeworld: Deal Plains #Princess Emma - From Sister's Solomon - Homeworld: Stone Castle #Princess Merida- From Brave - Homeworld: Fate Frolic #Rapunzel- From Tangled - Homeworld: Hair Tower #Anna- From Frozen - Homeworld: Ice Terrain #Olette- Original Character- Homeworld: Twilight Town *The Alternate Princess Of Heart Rapunzel's world makes an appearence however does not feature the Princess. It is visited after her capture and after Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey discover Endora of Spinner's Palace not to be an alternate princess of heart. *Endora of the world Spinner's Palace based of Walt Disney's The Three Spinner much like Disney's Peter Pan character Wendy from the world Never-Land is mistaken to be a princess of heart and is at a point sought out by X Collective member Queen Elsa *Princess Merida is the first alternate princess of heart/albeit princess of heart overall to be a Disney and Pixar Princess. Worlds and Characters Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse Category:Stories